


Holodeck Surprise

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tom surprises B'Elanna with a romantic sunset.</p><p>Written for prompt #9 at "dove_drabbles": “Share a sunset”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holodeck Surprise

**Title: Holodeck Surprise**  
 **Author:**   
**Fandom** Star Trek: Voyager  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 535  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #9 at  : “Share a sunset” 

 

** Holodeck Surprise. **  
B’Elanna Torres stood in engineering at the plasma flow readout with a frown on her face. It was still off even after she had been working on it for the past hour. Her communicator chirped and she tapped it.

“Torres” B’Elanna said as she stared at the panel.

“B'Elanna, could you come to holodeck 2? I think you need to see this.” Tom Paris’ voice said.

“Can it wait? The plasma flow is off again.” B'Elanna said. 

“No it can’t. Just come.” Tom’s voice said.

“If you have blew out another emitter with your ‘Captain Proton’ holonovel again, I am going to ask Janeway to ban you for a month.” B'Elanna threatened.   

“B’Elanna! You wouldn’t.” Tom sounded shocked. “Just come, please.”

“On my way.” B’Elanna picked up a tool kit on the way to the turbo lift. Tom and Harry had burned out two emitters in the past three months. She was probably going to have to replicate another one. 

She arrived at the door to holodeck 2 and it opened. Tom stood in the middle of the room. There was no program running. 

“What happened?” B’Elanna asked as she walked in, the door closed behind her..      

“I didn’t break anything.” Tom said. “I just wanted to share something with you.”

“Tom, I’m too busy to play a damsel in distress or what other thing you want me to do.” B’Elanna turned and started to leave. 

Tom took the tool kit from her hand and sat it on the floor. He pulled her close against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. “I think you will like it. Computer play program ‘Paris romantic 2’.” 

“Romantic 2? What happened to Romantic 1?” B’Elanna asked.

“That’s the picnic one with the babbling brook.” Tom said. He turned her to face the setting sun on the ocean. “I wanted to share a sunset with you. We haven’t seen much of each other lately. I miss you.”

“I know this place. It’s Malibu beach.” B’Elanna said as her face lit up. 

“Computer freeze program.” Tom grinned.

The program froze as the colors of the sunset burst out over the water. They just stood there for a few minutes looking at it. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me. I love this beach. I would go every chance I could when I was at the Academy.” B’Elanna said.

“I remember you telling me.” Tom said. His communicator chirped. "Paris."

“Tom, did you forget you have a duty shift today? You’re ten minutes late.” Chakotay’s voice said.  
B’Elanna chuckled.

“No sir. I’m on my way now.”  Tom gave B’Elanna a kiss. “See you at home later.” 

“I think I will stay just a few more minutes.” B'Elanna said. 

“Computer arch.” Tom smiled as he hurried off to the bridge.

B’Elanna smiled as she looked at the sunset. It was just like Tom to do the unexpected romantic thing. Her chirping communicator made her jump. 

“Torres.” B’Elanna said.

“Sorry to bother you, B’Elanna, but the replicators in the mess hall are not working again.” Neelix’s voice said.

“I’ll be right there.” B’Elanna sighed and picked up her tool kit. “Computer end program.”       


End file.
